Dr Mango Tape1 (mixtape)
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1981-XX-XX ;Comments * (Dr Mango) This is actually a compilation of 3 chunks of Peel that straddles the sides of a TDK cassette, interspersed with contemporary chart hits and what sounds like the typical output of Radio 2. I don't have a scanner, but when the light's better tomorrow I might take a photo of the tape listing so you can see what a jumble it is. The Peel content may not even be from the same show, but I suspect they're not very far from each other in origin. *(Dr Mango) Unfortunately, I don't have the broadcast date of this show. The contents of the tape didn't give me much to go on. The biggest clue is that Peel plays a New Order session track, "Dreams Never End". Although he doesn't announce it as such, I've checked and it's definitely the Peel session version. According to Ken's book, the debut New Order session from which the track is taken was broadcast on the following dates: 16.02.81 / 05.03.81 / 16.04.81 / 14.05.81 (and possibly in Dec 81 for the 'best of' yearly roundup). This is definitely not from the first date, as this show has been shared out on here recently. Having looked into the release dates for some of the other tracks on the tape, both Peel and non-Peel, I'm of the opinion that this is either April or May 1981. Perhaps the full shows of these are lurking in the box of 400, so we can confirm this in due course. The sound quality is very good. I suspect it's FM mono. *(weatherman22) This is not the show from 14th May 1981, as the introduction and previous track are different. *16 April 1981 seems to be the most likely date of broadcast of at least part of this recording. *More on the background to this tape at Peel Newsgroup message #7243 (2008-08-04) Sessions *n/a Tracklisting *Eddie Fontaine: Nothin' Shakin' (But the Leaves on the Trees) 16 April 1981 *New Order: Dreams Never End (Peel session version) 16 April 1981 *''edit'' *Black Uhuru: World Is Africa (v/a album - Sly And Robbie Present Taxi) Island ILPS 9662 (same outro as on Liverpool's Night Of Victory) '' 16 April 1981 *(Peel chat introducing Ian & the Muscletones A then runs out) *''edit 7:15 *Notsensibles: The Telephone Rings Again (7" - I Am The Bishop / The Telephone Rings Again) Snotty Snail NELCOL 6 *''edit'' *Gregory Isaacs: Front Door (7") African Museum *''edit'' *Louis something (back announced only) *Magazine: The Great Man's Secrets (album - Magic, Murder And The Weather) Virgin V 2200 *''edit'' *Carambolage: Rampenlicht (album - Carambolage) Dvaid Volksmund Produktion DVP 333 *''edit'' *Fall: No Xmas for John Quays (frag.) poss 31 March 1981 *''edit'' *Girls At Our Best: I'm Beautiful Now (b/w 7" - Go For Gold) Happy Birthday UR 4 JP outro - "as you must know by now" This means that it is not the same play as on 16 April 1981 *''edit'' *Anyway AKA: It's My Party (7") Polydor POLYDOR / 80 *''edit'' *Gang Of Four: To Hell With Poverty! (7") EMI EMI 5193 *''edit'' *unknown *''end of tape'' File ;Name *John Peel 1981-xx-xx.mp3 ;Length *34:48 ;Other *31.87 Mb *Shared via Peel Newsgroup ;Available *http://mooo.peelwiki.com/dl/dr_mango/ mooo Category:1981 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category: Mixtape